neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Eggman
}} In the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Doctor "Eggman" Robotnik (ドクターエッグマン Dokuta Egguman?), also known as Doctor Ivo Robotnik outside of Japan and Doctor Julian Ivo Kintobor in the Archie comic series, is the evil arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. He has an IQ of 300 and is comically obese. He stands 1.78 meters (5 ft 10 in) tall and weights in at 282 lb (127.9 kg). His age is uncertain, but it is speculated he is in his forties or fifties, though at least one instruction manual has placed him at 28. His character designer is Naoto Ohshima. Personality and appearance Dr. Robotnik's first design (this is also seen in Sonic Gems Collection) Doctor Eggman is the grandson of the scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik, and cousin of the kind Maria Robotnik. He is an evil genius whose goal is to take over the world and create his own nation, Eggmanland, ruled by the Eggman Empire. Originally this was by imprisoning the animal populations inside robots to serve his every whim, but now he has a tendency to build the biggest, strongest weapon he can think of, and threaten nations with it. His plans have always failed however, due to Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite his intelligence, Eggman is terribly immature, throwing temper tantrums and breaking things when he loses. He also seems to be very egotistical; a vast number of his weapons and robots are built in his likeness, and his production logo is a crude depiction of his own face. He has designed and built several large airships, such as the Egg Carrier and a space station called the Death Egg (an obvious parody of the Death Star ). He has also designed and built countless robots, a number of which resemble either himself or his longtime rival, Sonic. Although Eggman's mental stability is questionable, he's quite willing to help save the world from threats greater than himself, but possibly only because he won't be able to take it over if it's destroyed. According to the Sonic Heroes booklet, he is "a romanticist, feminist, and self-professed gentleman" (though, as the booklet also mentions, this is usually very hard to see through his evil schemes). Robotnik from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog In the 16-bit era, Dr. Eggman was very obese, but still seemed very athletic. This is seen in many of the games, as there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him, and Eggman seems to stay ahead just long enough to get to his next weapon or escape vehicle. He always wore a red shirt with black overall, and two yellow flys on his front. Despite his spherical body, he has incongruously thin legs. One thing that has not changed through the years is his fancy, three-pointed mustache. But almost every other aspect of his appearance has. In recent games, Sonic Adventure and up, he is somewhat taller, and is now more egg-shaped compared to the balloon shape he had before. His attire is much different as well, despite it still having a red-yellow-black theme. In most video games, the main villain is the final boss fought by the player. Eggman, by contrast, appears as the boss of almost every level in most of the Sonic games, in a different machine each time. In video games In the majority of video games set in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, Eggman has served as the main antagonist. Most of the Sonic games released before Sonic Adventure featured him as the final boss that the player fights at the end of the game. Eggman also appears as a boss who the player must confront at the end of almost every level in most of the 2D Sonic games, and in Sonic 3D. In each game in which he makes multiple appearances as a boss, Eggman fights the player using a different machine each time he appears. In most of the 2D Sonic games, the player had to hit Eggman eight times in order to defeat him and move on to the next level or next boss. In most three-dimensional Sonic games since the release of Sonic Adventure in 1998, Eggman may serve as a boss at one or more points in the game, although he usually does not serve as the final boss. Many of the final bosses in these more recent Sonic games were former allies of Eggman who then betrayed him, while others were a third party that had no connection with Eggman whatsoever. Eggman has often formed temporary alliances with Sonic and others to help them defeat these foes. Dr. Eggman (referred to as Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the American instruction manual) debuted in the 1991 Mega Drive/Genesis platform game Sonic the Hedgehog, where he attempted to collect the six Chaos Emeralds and hoped to turn all of the helpless animals inhabiting South Island into robots under his control. Sonic manages to defeat Eggman and returns peace to South Island. Eggman returned in the immediate sequel, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, where he once again sought the Chaos Emeralds, of which there were now seven. He attempts to collect them in order to create the Death Egg: a huge, orbital space station that bears his appearance, in order to achieve world domination. He attacked West Side Island, turning its animals into robots. He was intercepted by Sonic and his friend Tails who saved the animals and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds before the evil scientist. Sonic raided the Death Egg, defeating Eggman again and sending the Death Egg crashing back to Earth. In 1993's Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Eggman, along with his latest creation, Metal Sonic, travels to Little Planet in search of magical gems called Time Stones that have the power to control the passage of time. In the bad ending, Eggman is seen flying away with a Time Stone, but is shot down by a rock thrown by Sonic. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles (both released in 1994), following the events in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Eggman's Death Egg crash-lands onto Angel Island, causing critical damage to the ship. While repairing the space station, Eggman meets Knuckles the Echidna, whom he tricks into thinking Sonic and Tails are villains after the powerful Master Emerald that Knuckles protects with his life. Knuckles steals the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and constantly interferes with Sonic's fight. Eggman is able to launch the Death Egg, but it fails to get into orbit before Sonic sends it crashing back down. If the player is playing Sonic the Hedgehog 3, the Death Egg explodes completely while falling to the ground. In Sonic 3 and Knuckles, it crashes into the Lava Reef Zone. In Sonic & Knuckles, Eggman later reveals his true plan to Knuckles after stealing the Master Emerald during a fight between Sonic and Knuckles and gets the Death Egg into space once again. With help from now-ally Knuckles, Sonic is able to chase the madman into space and Sonic completely destroys the Death Egg. Eggman makes one last chance to escape with the Master Emerald, but is defeated by Super Sonic. Other two-dimensional games released before 1998 that Eggman appeared in include Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble, Sonic Blast, and Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure, as well as the 8-bit renditions of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2. In Sonic Adventure, Eggman learns of a legendary monster trapped in the Master Emerald, Chaos, and seeks out the Master Emerald. Upon finding it, he shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos and obtain the Chaos Emeralds, which he can feed to Chaos so that it transforms into its most powerful form, using its destructive powers to destroy the fictitious city of Station Square in order to build his own "Robotnikland". However, Chaos turns against him and intends to collect the Chaos Emeralds for itself. Towards the end, Eggman teams up with the heroes to defeat Chaos.Doctor Robotnik: Oh, yes. It's just as the stone tablets predicted. Ha ha ha ha ha! His strength increases every time I give him a Chaos Emerald. With all seven Emeralds, he will be invincible and work for me! Together we'll destroy Station Square. And on its ruins I'll build Robotnikland. The ultimate city where I will rule it all. Come on, Chaos! Let's find another Emerald, shall we? Sega Sonic Adventure (in English) 1999-9-9 (US) Like other characters in the series, Eggman was redesigned. Sonic Adventure 2 marks Eggman's first appearance as a playable character in the games. Eggman revives the antihero Shadow the Hedgehog from dormancy. Shadow, knowing Eggman's desire to rule the world, agrees to help him by using the Eclipse Cannon aboard Space Colony ARK. In the last story, Eggman aids Sonic in trying to stop a fail-safe put in place by his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, which set the colony on a crash course with Earth.Doctor Eggman: The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds if overpowering it. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted! ... There still may be time left. If we pull together, we might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core! Sega Sonic Adventure 2 (in English) 2001-6-19 (US) In Sonic Heroes, Eggman creates a series of battle ships called the Egg Fleet, which he plans to use to take over the world in three days. He is believed to be the main antagonist for the most of the game, but it is discovered that he was captured by his own creation, Metal Sonic, who disguised himself as Eggman, and had taken control of the Egg Fleet for his own plan for world domination. In Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman is an opportunist who tries to gather the Chaos Emeralds in the middle of the Black Arms' invasion of Earth. He ends up sending his robots to help stop the alien menace in the end. As Shadow interrogates Eggman for information regarding his past, he is met with taunts from Eggman, who claims that Shadow is one of his androids.Shadow the Hedgehog: Yes, doctor, you will regret ever having created me. You're going straight to Hell! Eggman: Why you little... You're nothing but pieces of scrap metal! Once I'm done with you, you'll be thrown in the junkyard! Sega Shadow the Hedgehog (in English 2005-11-15 (US) In some of the game's possible endings, Shadow accepts being an android and seemingly kills Eggman. However, in the true ending during Shadow's fight with Black Doom, Eggman admits that he was lying.Eggman: Shadow... can you hear me...? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... What I said, about having created you... it was all a lie. Everyone thought you died during that horrible incident... but I rescued you, with one of my robots... You lost your memory, that's all... You really are the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created! Sega Shadow the Hedgehog (in English 2005-11-15 (US) In the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, Dr. Eggman kidnaps the princess of Soleanna, who harbors the Flames of Disaster within her, in order to control time. Once again, he is forced to assist the heroes during the last act, much like previous games. In this game, he was given a realistic human appearance; this new look for Eggman has not been used since, as his physical appearance was back to what it looked like in Sonic Adventure in his later appearances. Eggman also appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings as Shahryār of Persia. He appeared in Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure, where he is once again the main antagonist, alongside a parallel version of himself called Eggman Nega. Eggman also appeared in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, with Eggman Nega appearing as the main villain. Eggman is also a playable character in the Sonic RPG, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. In Sonic Unleashed, Dr. Eggman is one of the two main antagonists in the game, along with Dark Gaia. Eggman tricks Super Sonic into a trap and uses his energy to power a gigantic laser cannon, which fires into the Earth and shatters it into pieces, freeing the beast contained within: Dark Gaia. He spends most of the game collecting Dark Gaia's power as well as fighting Sonic with various machines, and much like the original games, flies off in his Egg Mobile when defeated. Unlike many previous games, Eggman actually assumes control of his plans at the end of Sonic Unleashed by creating Eggmanland and makes no effort to join forces with Sonic to stop his own plans once they have spiraled out of control. Still, Eggman suffers a defeat when he gives Dark Gaia a single order and is shot into the atmosphere by the creature. In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I (set between Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic Adventure), Sonic goes traveling on his own, not knowing Eggman survived the destruction of the Death Egg in Sonic and Knuckles. The doctor remakes his old Badniks, and improves them to destroy his old rival once and for all. Eggman is the main boss in this game and its direct follow-up, Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. In Sonic Colors, Eggman claims to be seeking forgiveness for his past transgressions, and attempts to make amends by opening up a theme park within the Earth's orbit. However, it becomes clear that the park is merely a front for Eggman's true intentions, which involve harnessing the energies of the alien Wisps for his own use; specifically, a mind-control cannon which he plans to use in order to take over the universe. Unlike most three-dimensional Sonic games, Eggman is the final boss, piloting an Eggmobile protected by the Egg Nega-Wisp. After his defeat, he ends up being sucked into his theme park which has transformed into a black hole when the negative energy backfires, consuming the entire park. After the credits, Dr. Eggman is seen out in space inside the Eggmobile along with his two robot assistants Orbot and Cubot stating he has his revenge plan laid out. In Sonic Generations, Eggman appears in both his modern design and his original design where in a twisted plot it is discovered that he is the main antagonist of the game. After his defeat in Sonic Colors, while in space, Eggman comes across a being known as the Time Eater; after somehow converting it into robotic form, he attempts to use its time powers to reverse all of his past defeats at the hands of Sonic. By using the Time Eater, however, he causes rifts in time to open, bringing Sonic, Tails and himself to meet their classic counterparts. Eggman works together with his past self to attempt to vanquish Sonic once and for all. During the game, they serve as the Classic Era, Modern Era, and final bosses. Each fights with a different mech: Classic Eggman with the Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (in the handheld version, he used the Big Arm mech from Sonic the Hedgehog 3), Modern Eggman with a redesigned Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed (in the handheld version, he used the Egg Emperor from Sonic Heroes), and together with the Time Eater. Unfortunately for the duo, the Time Eater is defeated when both Classic and Modern Sonic become Super Sonic. In the post-credits cutscene, both doctors wind up stranded in White Space with no apparent way out, leading Classic Eggman to suggest obtaining their teaching degrees once they escape. Modern Eggman agrees to this as he mentions that he "always enjoyed telling people what to do", although it is unknown if this was a joke or if they were serious. In Sonic Lost World, Dr. Eggman travels to a world called the Lost Hex, as part of a scheme to use an energy extractor to harness some of the world's energy. Along the way, he takes control of a group of villains called the Deadly Six, using a Cacophonic Conch to control them. When Sonic hastily knocks away the conch, the Deadly Six betray him by using their ability to manipulate magnetic fields to turn Eggman's robots against him. With this turn of events, he is forced to work together with Sonic and Tails, as the Deadly Six plan to use his extractor to drain all of the world's energy to increase their power. However, in the final stage, Eggman ultimately overshadows the antagonistic role of the Deadly Six and is fought as the final boss of the game, by using the energy gathered by the extractor to power a giant mech, so he can rule whatever remained of the world. After Sonic defeated him, when Eggman tried to get away, he found that his jetpack was sabotaged by Sonic, and thus falls to Earth. In the post-credits cutscene, Eggman was shown to have survived his fall by landing on a soft spot of dirt. His servants Orbot and Cubot dig him out, but not before a rabbit chews off half of his moustache. In Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, a pinball-themed game, Dr. Robotnik seizes Mount Mobius and turns it into a mechanical base (the "Veg-O-Fortress",) setting up an elaborate pinball mechanism to keep the Chaos Emeralds safe. After the Veg-O-Machine is destroyed, Mount Mobius begins to crumble, and once the final boss is defeated, the Doctor falls into the mountain which sinks into the ocean. Eggman has also appeared in "2.5D" isometric platformers; in Sonic Labyrinth, he secretly replaces Sonic's famous red shoes with the new "Slow-Down Boots," which take away his ability to jump or run fast, and in Sonic 3D Blast, he turns innocent Flickies into robots in yet another search for the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Eggman is also a playable character in such games as Sonic Drift, Sonic R, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders and its sequels Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders, Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Dr. Eggman made a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a trophy. He appeared as a playable character in all of the Mario & Sonic titles, and as one of the two main villains (alongside Bowser) in the Adventure Mode of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games for Nintendo DS and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games for Nintendo 3DS. The only game to feature Dr. Robotnik as the central character is the 1993 puzzle game Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, in which the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog's version of Robotnik, along with his numerous Badnik bounty hunters seen in the first episode of the same show, attempts to rid all the fun and music on the planet Mobius by kidnapping the citizens of one insignificant town and turning them into robots. Despite the fact that he is the title character, he is still the villain and is the final boss. Sonic and the Black Knight is the only game in the entire Sonic franchise in which Dr. Eggman does not make an appearance and was not even mentioned. Despite this, one of the collectible items in the game, the Joker Card, has his logo on it, and the Legacy mission has his robots as enemies. There is some fanart of him in it though alongside Chaos and Nack. Creations Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile Eggmobile / Egg-O-Matic As the vastness of Dr. Eggman's mechanical empire requires omnipresence to maintain a tight control, Eggman's Mobile (also known as the Eggmobile in the Sonic Adventure Sound Test, or the Egg-O-Matic in comics and cartoons) allows the Doctor to cruise around his factories in a speedy fashion. The small hovering craft has a very distinct egg-like shape with a small circular lamp on the front, and can be fitted with a seemingly endless amount of gadgetry, as well as converted into a more mech-like walker (two kinds of which highly resemble Imperial Walkers from Star Wars; one extremely resembles an AT-AT Walker, and is even called the Egg Walker) configuration with two hoverjet-equipped legs and weaponry including a low-speed cannon, a vulcan cannon and a missile launcher using a laser designator, it can also be equipped with heat-seeking SM-42 rocket launcher box, a powerful laser and the main missile launcher can be upgraded to shoot various rockets in a burst mode. Not only does the doctor use it as his mode of transportation but also as the cockpit of even larger doomsday devices. It's been know to convert into the axle of a ball and chain, a drill machine, and an odd flying eggplant shape. When these are destroyed, Eggman and his mobile will inevitably emerge relatively unscathed from the wreckage. It was this versatility that made it Dr. Eggman's vehicle of choice doing almost every battle in the series of Sonic video games. Eggman also has a similar vehicle that is more suited for battle. It is red as opposed to gray, and can repeatedly fire small rockets and drop bombs, as well as recover from attacks. This vehicle was seen only in Sonic Battle. Badniks :Main article: Badnik "Badniks" was a term used to describe Robotnik's robot henchmen in early North American and European releases of the games. E-Series :main article: E-Series The doctor's Egg-shaped robots have evolved throughout the series, first appearing in Sonic & Knuckles as the simple but numerous Egg-Bots or Egg-Robos. Soon after, Eggman followed up with more lethal incarnations that could think for themselves — the E-Series. Notable E-Series robots include E-100 "ZERO", E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, E-105 Zeta, E-121 Phi and E-123 Omega. In Sonic Heroes, Dr. Eggman apparently scrapped the animal-powered Badnik designs and, in their place, started developing Eggman-resembling grunts simply called Eggpawns. These had no animals inside and had rather poor intelligence, but they usually attacked in groups to make up for their lack of fighting power. Notably, they had greater stamina than past robot designs, as it took several hits to defeat them (as opposed to the previous models, who would usually be destroyed after one single hit). Eggman continues to use the Eggpawn model in Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush and may do the same in future games. See E-Series for more robots. In a sonics gameplay movie of sonic next gen sonic is seen homing attacking a egg pawn. Others Phi is a grey robot that looks remarkably like Emerl (Sonic Battle). There are 14 versions of him who all have different attacks (i.e. Phi #1 has Sonic's attacks while Phi #14 has Rouge's attacks). By the end of the game they have all been destroyed by Emerl. Guard Robos are Gray versions of E-102 Gamma, that were used to help Eggman make a profit, and explode on destruction. Rouge bought one to train Emerl with. In Sonic Riders, there are a new kind of robots called "E-10000". The two that are playable are the red "E-10000R" and the green "E-10000G". E-10000R is said to have the same engine as Metal Sonic. Sonic robots :Main article: Metal Sonic Eggman, aside from the huge mechas and robots he builds in his likeness, also seems to enjoy trying to make robot Sonic knock-offs to pit against his rival. His first attempt was called the Roller, which was in the Spring Yard Zone of Sonic 1. They were a bit of a failure since they could only roll and Sonic can destroy them very easily. A robot named Silver Sonic (or Mecha Sonic) was his second attempt and was featured as the penultimate boss of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. This robot was an improvement over the Roller, but was still a dismal failure due to the fact that it was the total opposite of the original — slow, unwieldy, big, and stupid (in fact, Robotnik had to manually control it from a distance). In Sonic and Knuckles it was later upgraded with a much sleeker and more aggressive design, and it was also faster and able to fly. It returns as the boss of the Sky Sanctuary Zone in three different occasions. Sonic thought he had defeated it in the Sky Sanctuary of Angel Island, but it later reappeared and fought Knuckles. Mecha Sonic got hold of the Master Emerald and attacked Knuckles as Super Mecha Sonic, but, not being able to absorb the Emerald into its being, needed to constantly recharge his power. Knuckles soon managed to defeat it during these recharge lapses. Mecha Sonic, (strangely called Silver Sonic in the English manual) reappeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) as the second-to-final boss. This version was much faster than the original Silver Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and would often roll into a ball and bounce around the field at high speeds. It also had a mechanical claw which it would use to temporarily stun Sonic. Eggman's most successful and persistent Sonic copy to date is Metal Sonic. He made his first appearance in Sonic CD to capture Amy Rose and race Sonic on the Stardust Speedway. Unlike the previous attempts, Metal Sonic was built with a sleek form built for speed. Metal Sonic, after his first defeat at the hands of Sonic, went on to harass the Chaotix, where he was able to turn into a huge, red, Godzilla-sized version of himself via the Chaos Rings and wreak havoc for a while, until he was defeated once again. Since then, he's been seen around participating in any kind of racing or fighting Sonic joins in, in hopes of defeating him one day. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic impersonates Eggman in an attempt to copy Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Chocola and Froggy's DNA and finally put an end to his rivalry with Sonic, once and for all. Eggman has also built robot copies of other characters, such as Metal Knuckles, the Tails Doll, and the Shadow Androids. He has even created robotic copies of himself called Eggrobos. Eggman's explosives Eggman has used many explosives. A common example is a large bomb bearing his image, with varying power levels. Eggman is also known to use kamikaze robots, such as the Bomb badniks. One of his most compacted yet destructive explosive ever created is the Eggman Bombom. The Eggman Bombom was used in Sonic Adventure 2 to destroy Prison Island; they were planted by Shadow so the island would explode after Rouge got out with the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman's screen When Eggman cannot be in person and needs to communicate from a distance, he will send a two-way communication device with video screen and hovering capabilities. Eggman used this device in Shadow the Hedgehog to communicate with Shadow on various mission objectives. Eggman bases Dr. Eggman as seen in Sonic Adventure 2. Throughout the games Dr. Eggman has had several bases to plan his evil schemes. Most of them were inevitably destroyed by Sonic and his allies, much to Eggman's dismay. Yet, in each game he has a new base up and running, filled to the brim with traps, his latest creations, and the Doctor himself. Dr. Eggman's bases tend to follow certain themes, often providing making them very threatening environments. Space bases focus on gravity manipulation and transports that take control of Sonic, creating a sense of being helpless and lost in an unstoppable war machine. Aerial bases brim with mounted weapons and paths are often on the outside, creating significant risk of a falling death. Ground bases usually focus on manufacturing hazards like crushing pistons, molten metal, and high voltage. Death Egg and the "Death Egg Saga" The Death Egg is a tribute to the Death Star, a space station in the Star Wars series, with enormous energy cannon 'eyes' and a huge metal moustache. The "Death Egg Saga" refers to the period of time within the games that takes place from the final level of Sonic 2 all the way to the end of Sonic 3 & Knuckles, which is listed below: The Death Egg made its first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, 1992), where it was a space station, which was the final level of the game, containing only the final two bosses. After Sonic defeated Dr. Eggman, the Death Egg crash-landed onto the Angel Island. In Sonic 3, Eggman repaired the Death Egg and was about to launch it when Sonic arrived in the Launch Base Zone. Sonic quickly boarded the giant space station and defeated Eggman, causing the space station's destruction. In Sonic & Knuckles (or Sonic 3 & Knuckles), the event is changed; instead of being destroyed, the Death Egg falls out of the sky and lands in the volcano of Angel Island (otherwise known as the Floating Island) where Lava Reef Zone and Hidden Palace Zone were situated. In the end of the game, the Death Egg was launched again, using the power of the stolen Master Emerald. It then became a two-Act Zone playable by Sonic and/or Tails containing an Act 1 boss and three Act 2 bosses (including Tails' final boss). After defeating the final boss, the Death Egg was finally and completely destroyed. The following versions of the Death Egg are not considered to be within the Death Egg Saga: In Sonic the Fighters (Sonic Championship in North America) The Death Egg was rebuilt and dubbed the Death Egg II. It has a similar design to the original, but it has many rooms sticking out of the sides. After the player defeats its guardian, Metal Sonic, a self-destruction timer starts. After that, the player fights Eggman on a time limit. After defeating him, the Death Egg II is destroyed. In Sonic Battle, the Death Egg was going to be used to launch the Final Egg Blaster. Because the First two Death Egg bases were destroyed, it is reasonable to consider this the Death Egg III. When Eggman was defeated by Emerl, Emerl lost control and aimed the Final Egg Blaster at Earth, but Sonic defeated him to save the Earth, destroying Emerl in the process. It is unknown what happened to the Death Egg after Emerl's destruction. Death Egg-shaped space stations have also appeared as the end-levels of numerous Sonic games, including Cosmic Angel from Sonic Advance, Egg Utopia from Sonic Advance 2 and Dead Line from Sonic Rush. Scrap Brain (Sonic the Hedgehog) This was Eggman's first base ever seen in the games. It was placed on South Island, where it was filled with traps and robots. Metropolis (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) On Westside Island, Eggman used Metropolis to store his Wing Fortress, which he used to get away to the Death Egg after battling Sonic with a bunch of decoy Eggmans. In Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic, Dark, Rose, and Chaotix attempted to raid a city called Grand Metropolis, which Eggman took control of to steal and then sell a valuable energy source, but this is not the same city as on Westside Island. Flying fortresses Eggman has built numerous gigantic airships that are generally stages on their own. The first one to be seen was Sky Base, which was the final stage in the Sonic the Hedgehog game for the Game Gear and Master System- The Wing Fortress was a large brown airship that appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Eggman himself didn't fight Sonic here, but controlled a massive mobile ceiling laser to attempt to defeat Sonic. After Sonic defeated the laser, Eggman fled in a spaceship. The Wing Fortress is never actually destroyed during the course of the game, though its current status is unknown. The Flying Battery was another large flying fortress, very similar to Wing Fortress and possibly a modified version of it. This ship tries to kill Sonic with a bombing run in Angel Island Zone Act 2 in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, and is infiltrated by Sonic, and later Knuckles, in Sonic & Knuckles. Among the ship's internal defenses is a laser very similar to the one on the Wing Fortress. Main article: Egg Carrier In Sonic Adventure, this massive airship was Eggman's main mode of transportation, and the site of many battles in the game. It had two modes, offensive and defensive, which had to be toggled back and forth periodically to access certain areas. An Egg Carrier look-a-like is seen in the new 'Sonic The Hedgehog' trailers various times. The Egg Fleet from Sonic Heroes was a huge fleet of flying battleships, led by the gigantic Final Fortress flagship. The Eggman Air Fleet from Shadow the Hedgehog was very similar to the Egg Fleet, but it was a different fleet. Space Colony ARK Main article: Space Colony ARK The Space Colony ARK was built by the doctor's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and is very similar to the Death Egg as they both resemble the faces of Dr. Eggman (although the ARK was most likely crafted in the image of Gerald since he worked aboard the ARK and was one of Earth's top scientists). In Sonic Adventure 2, after Dr. Eggman released Shadow, Shadow invited him to the Space Colony where the black hedgehog proceded to tell the doctor about the Eclipse Cannon, and for the rest of the game, the Space Colony became Eggman's base of operations along side his Pyramid Base. However, after Sonic Adventure 2, it seemed that Eggman abandoned the ARK as his headquarters although he is seen on the ARK in one of the endings in Shadow the Hedgehog. Casino/Circus/Fun parks Quite often Eggman will use bases for his own amusement as well as for fighting Sonic, perhaps to reflect his childlike habits. Such bases often include slot machines, bumpers, pinball tables, shooting galleries and even bingo, all with various prizes. In Shadow the Hedgehog he seems more eager for Shadow to play his carnival games than to destroy the attacking GUN soldiers. Naming variations In various continuities, Eggman has been known by several names. In the Japanese games, he has always been known simply as "Dr. Eggman". In all games released in America and Europe up to Sonic Adventure, however, he was known as "Dr. Robotnik." Both names slipped occasionally in all regions. For example, Sonic the Hedgehog 2's Wing Fortress Zone and Sonic Drift 2 only had Eggman, Sonic Triple Trouble had Robotnik Winter Zone, and Sonic Jam had both names, as his profile was Robotnik and his statue next to Sonic said Eggman on it. On one episode of "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" Tails said "Yeah right EGGMAN!" to Robotnik. In Sonic Adventure, however, Sega began a process of getting the American and European gaming communities used to the Japanese name, Dr. Eggman. Initially, both names were used, and he referred to himself as Robotnik while others called him Eggman. In the sequel, Sonic Adventure 2, when he is announcing that he is taking over the world, he refers himself as Dr. Eggman, but in the background were the words "Robotnik Empire". In later games, and also in the English dub of Sonic X, the name Robotnik was dropped almost entirely, though it can still be found on some promotional material and in the French Sonic X dubbing. In the Japanese version of Sonic X his eyecatch profile card gives his name as: "ROBOTNIK (Dr. Eggman)". Also, most airboards in the game Sonic Riders were built by Robotnik Corp. General consensusneeded now is that his real name is Ivo Robotnik (although the name "Ivo" is debatable) and his nickname or title is Eggman. This is supported by the surname of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik and his cousin, Maria Robotnik. Contrasting stories Several Sonic continuities have emerged over the years, each presenting a different depiction of Eggman. Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman, as seen in Sonic CD. SegaSonic The "SegaSonic" continuity, as it is known by fans, was created by Sega of Japan for the original game, and is generally thought of as the "official" storyline. This is mainly because of the belief that, since Sonic the Hedgehog is a Japanese creation, the Japanese storyline should be the true one. It does not have a very extensive backstory for Dr. Eggman, only that he is a mad scientist who wants to conquer Earth, and attempts to do so by enslaving the animal population in robots and trying to find the Chaos Emeralds to harness their power. Despite the fact that the newer games have introduced a few other members of Eggman's family, his backstory is still largely unknown. The versions of Dr. Eggman seen in the animated series Sonic X, the Sonic OVA and the various Sonic Manga comics are, more or less, based off his SegaSonic incarnation. For more information regarding Eggman/Robotnik in other continuities, see alternate Robotnik incarnations. Modern day Dr. Eggman in Sonic Riders. Following Sonic Adventure, Eggman's role has often been shared by the influence of other enemies. Additionally, Eggman has often been betrayed by his own allies and has sometimes even aided Sonic once his plans have spiralled out of control. In this way, Eggman was rarely the final boss of the post-SA games until recently, in which games like Sonic Rush and Sonic Riders have consecutively portrayed him as the main enemy, bringing the Doctor back to his roots as the primary antagonist of the series. Sega has explained that Eggman has actually become less evil and is now somewhat fond of Sonic, treating him as a worthy rival2 rather than an enemy. He is more willing to help Sonic and his friends if a greater evil arrives. This idea has often been expressed in Sonic X also. • In Sonic Adventure (later released as Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut for the Gamecube), his ally throughout the game, Chaos, becomes Perfect Chaos after consuming all seven Chaos Emeralds, turns on him and destroys the Egg Carrier 2 shortly before the final battle, in which Super Sonic defeats Chaos as Eggman flees. • In Sonic Adventure 2 (later released as Sonic Adventure 2: Battle), Eggman aids Sonic in order to save himself and the Earth from destruction by stopping the ARK's crash course and the Biolizard, the creation of his grandfather. He is also one of the six playable characters. • In both Sonic Advance and Sonic Advance 2, Eggman is the main enemy throughout the game, and is completely in control of his plans. • In Sonic Pinball Party, as well, Eggman is the main enemy. • In Sonic Battle, Eggman intends to use the robot Emerl for his own purposes after he finds out what it can do, but Emerl joins Sonic instead. However, Emerl eventually malfunctions and self-destructs after a final battle with Sonic. • In Sonic Heroes, Eggman is captured by his own creation, Metal Sonic, who then disguises himself as Eggman in order to complete his own evil plan. Eggman offers little aid, except with the Chaotix, which he directs via a walkie-talkie in order to stop Metal Sonic (these tasks include kidnapping Chao, so Metal Sonic can't copy Chaos' data, and destroying the dormant Shadow Androids). In the Last Story, however, he encourages the heroes to defeat Metal Sonic. In the last scene, he was chased by the Chaotix for sneaking away without paying them. • In Sonic Advance 3, Eggman builds Gemerl, an Emerl look alike (Its still unknown if he was built from scratch or from Emerls remains), but Gemerl turns on Eggman, who teams up with Super Sonic to defeat Gemerl. • In Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman is a featured character but can be either ally or enemy based upon the player's actions. Although he commits some minor villainous acts (such as stealing rings from around the world as Tails mentions in Circus Park), his main goal in the game is actually to protect the world from Black Arms so that the planet he hopes to take over won't be destroyed. He is, in addition, the only ally who is both a Hero and Dark character, the former only in stages where both he and Black Arms are involved. His status as a comic relief and secondary villain are made far more obvious, the former due to Mike Pollock's take on the character and the latter due to the fact that the Black Arms are clearly shown as being the game's main villains right at the start. In three of the game's endings, it is implied that Shadow kills Eggman. However, since he is present during the Last Story and future games these are considered non-canon. When Eggman aids the player, he appears as a floating screen with his face on it. Eggman aids Shadow in the dark missions of Cryptic Castle, Circus Park, Iron Jungle, and Lava Shelter, and the hero mission of Sky Troops. Eggman Nega • In Sonic Rush, Eggman encounters another version of himself from another dimension, Eggman Nega. Eggman Nega is crueler and more calculating, however the two work side by side to achieve their unanimous goal of creating a multi-dimensional Eggmanland. This is one of Eggman's rare modern-day appearances as the final enemy, in which he is not overthrown by a greater threat at the last minute due to betrayal (Chaos, Metal Sonic, Gemerl) or outside forces (Biolizard, Black Arms, Emerl). • Dr. Eggman also plays a part in Sonic Riders. He hires the Babylon Rogues to race against Sonic and friends in a racing tournament. He actually was the one to betray someone in this game, as he steals the Control Box from the Babylon Rogues to get the treasure of Babylon, but only to find the treasure is "A piece of cloth?". Eggman is also an active competitor in this tournament, and is one of the relatively few racers to not use a hoverboard, as he uses an air bike instead. In a groundbreaking move, this is the first storyline in which Eggman canonically wins, accomplishing his goal of finding the treasure- It's mere comic irony that he's disappointed with the rewards of his first victory in the series, and the Doctor faints from shock as a result. Eggman, in the 15th anniversary Sonic the Hedgehog title for the PS3/Xbox 360 • Eggman will appear in the new Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 game), but his look has radically changed (he bears a startling resemblance to Gerald Robotnik, his grandfather.) In effect, he is much less obese (however, a gut is still visible underneath his clothing), and looks more like an actual human would, but still wears his post-Adventure outfit, sans the goggles, and sports his trademark mustache. Whether his personality is changed, in addition to his general look, remains to be seen, but he remains the primary villain. Whether he will be upstaged by another villain or not remains to be seen. • It has been said by SEGA that Eggman will not be the primary villain in the Wii-exclusive title Sonic and the Secret of the Rings. Playable appearances Eggman, although the villain of the series, has been playable in several Sonic games. • In Sonic Drift, he's one of the four selectable racers. His ability is tossing mines. • In Sonic Drift 2, he's one of eight selectable racers, and can still toss mines. • In Sonic R, he's the first unlockable racer, unlocked by clearing all five stages in first place. Eggman can shoot missiles at opponents for ten rings. • In Sonic Adventure 2 (and its GameCube port), Eggman is one of the 6 playable characters in Story Mode, and has five stages (six including his part in Cannon's Core) and three boss battles (Tails, the Egg Golem and Tails again). He is also playable in the Shooting Battle and Kart Racing minigames, as well as in the Chao Garden. • In Sonic Advance 3, the player plays as the team of Super Sonic and Eggman to defeat the extra boss, Gemerl. He is playable in multiplayer mode for 2P in Nonaggression. • In Sonic Riders, Eggman is a power type racer, unlocked by clearing the Babylon story mode. • In Sonic the Fighters, Eggman is a playable character if the game is hacked. He appears in a robot suit (though there is another, unused version of him in his UFO), but the game freezes after defeating Metal Sonic with Eggman. needed • Eggman is also playable in Sonic Battle, but only with a game enhancing device so far. • In Virtua Striker 3, Eggman is part of the hidden F.C. Sonic team, and while he defaults to goalie, can be switched out to another position, and thusly playable. Theme songs • In the SegaWorld stage show "Sonic Live in Sydney", Robotnik has a song called "Give Me Chaos." • In AoStH, a whimsical harpsichord played a series of iconic notes for scenes depicting Robotnik. The episode "Sonic's Song" also had Robotnik writing and singing his own theme song with Scratch and Grounder singing backup. • In the first season of SatAM, Michael Tavera composed an orchestral piece with sweeping strings and a harsh piano to represent the dictator. • In Sonic X a song simply titled "Dr. Eggman" (including several variants depending on the content of the scene; comedy or action) is used. This theme is remixed for Bokkun's theme. These songs were removed from the English version by 4Kids, who added their own music. • In Sonic Adventure, Eggman's theme song is simply named "Theme of Dr. Eggman", and is instrumental. • In Sonic Adventure 2, it is "E.G.G.M.A.N." by Paul Shortino. This song has lyrics. • In Shadow the Hedgehog, "E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc Robeatnix Mix" (Title only given in the Shadow "Lost and Found" album, previously only known as "Event 3") is his theme. It's a remix of "E.G.G.M.A.N." from "Sonic Adventure 2". This is the only vocal song in the game not pertaining to Shadow. • In Sonic Riders, Eggman's theme is a guitar riff called "Eggman Again!" • In the American release of Sonic CD, Ivo Robotnik has an odd boss theme that somehow resembles the song "Who Are You?" song from Final Fantasy VII. In the original Japanese and European release of Sonic CD, however, an Engrish rap number written by Naofumi Hayata is used as his theme instead. • One of Eggman's theme songs had the line "I am the eggman" in it which is possibly a reference to the Beatles' song "I Am The Walrus" which had an identical line. Voice actors Dr. Eggman as seen on Sonic X, holding a Chaos Emerald. Eggman has been the primary antagonist in all of Sonic's incarnations, and throughout all of them, a number of voice actors have played him: • Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Long John Baldry (died 7/21/05) • Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) - Jim Cummings • Sonic Underground (US, France) - Gary Chalk • Sonic the Hedgehog (Anime, Japan) - Edwin Neal • Video Game series (Sonic Adventure onward) - Chikao Otsuka (Japan), Deem Bristow (US; died 1/15/05 3) Mike Pollock (US; 2005 onwards) • Sonic X - Chikao Otsuka (Japan), Mike Pollock (US) Other information *Eggman was one of the suggestions for the hero in the original game. However, the blue hedgehog won the in-house design contest and Eggman had to settle for villain. *Eggman's name may have been inspired by Beatles's "I am the Walrus" (I am the eggman, they are the eggmen). It's possible his current outfit may have been partially inspired by the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper costumes. His facial appearance was likely inspired4 by U.S. president Theodore Roosevelt. *Ivo, his first name in the former western canon, is reverse of "Ovi", which is "Egg" in the Greek language. Also, one of his comic counterparts was named "Ovi Kintobor" before an accident involving Sonic and a rotten egg turned him into Ivo Robotnik (ironically, Ovi also was an ally of Sonic's who gave Sonic his supershoes). *In SatAM and the Archie Comic he was born as Julian Kintobor. In Fleetway he was Ovi Kintobor. His name Robotnik was apparently adopted when his last name was said or written backwards. *There was a hoax that in Sonic Heroes a team known as "Team Metal Sonic" could be unlocked consisting of Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Chaos. See also *List of Dr. Eggman's Vehicles *Badnik *Eggmanland *E-Series *SWATbot *Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Alternate Robotnik incarnations References and notes 1. ^ 5 Absolute Anime.com. Dr. Eggman is immature and thinks of Sonic as a rival. Retrieved on November 23, 2006. 2. ^ 6 GHZ.com. Dr. Eggman appearance was inspired by Theodore Roosevelt.. Retrieved on November 24, 2006. See also *List of Sonic the Hedgehog video game characters *Doctor Neo Cortex External links Wikiquote has a collection of quotations related to: Doctor Eggman *Doctor Robotnik's computer A Dr. Eggman/Robotnik fansite that updates frequently. *Factbites Several facts about Dr. Eggman. Category:Animated human characters Category:Characters created by Naoto Ohshima Category:Emperor and empress characters in video games Category:Fictional roboticists Category:Inventor characters in video games Category:Mad scientist characters in video games Category:Male characters in video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game characters based on real people Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991 Category:Sega antagonists